Suspicion
by Douglas14
Summary: It's suspicious that Peter would suggest Remus as the traitor just because he's a werewolf - he's not even secret keeper! Companion piece to Spy, Traitor, Death Eater - read that for this to make more sense. WARNING: Slash, gayness, language, etc. R&R pls
1. Denial

**Hey guys, this is my companion piece to Spy, Traitor, Death Eater. If you haven't read that, may I suggest that you do? This'll make loads more sense then. Um anyways I wrote this back before I finished STDE, but I hope it's good enough :)**

Suspicion

Chapter one – Denial (Lily's POV)

When Peter first came to us with his suspicions, my first reaction was denial. Remus _couldn't_ do that! Remus couldn't be a traitor! I nearly slapped Peter for even _thinking_ that Remus could do that.

Just because he's a werewolf, just because no one could read his mind, just because he was on a secret mission to infiltrate the werewolves. Remus told me his mission and had asked me not to sell Sirius of it. He didn't want Sirius to worry when he left; to worry that Remus might never come back.

It worries me that James and Sirius were so quick to accept Peter's conclusions. So quick to suspect their old friend of nearly 10 years.

Sirius was so quick to accept that his _husband_ was a "traitor". I couldn't believe it!

I won't.

And so I treat Remus just the same.

I couldn't betray my _friend_ like that. It scares me that Sirius doesn't even stay with Remus for the Full Moon anymore. Remus now tears himself apart without him. There's only so much a healer-in-training, like myself, can do.

I think Remus and Sirius' marriage is falling apart. When they visit us for tea, though they still sit together, Sirius leans as far away from Remus as he can.

How can Sirius and James not see the _hurt_ in Remus' eyes?

He must feel like there is no one.

James wanted me to keep myself and Harry away from Remus, but I said no. Remus is no threat to Harry, traitor or not.

What would Remus have to gain if he's not secret keeper? Is Peter wrong? Is he trying to lead us astray? No, no not Peter. But it _can't_ be Remus. Who is doing this to us? Playing with our minds till we go mad?

When will this war _end_? When will the confusion and hurt and tears end?


	2. Acceptance

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, (please review), I'll hope to have a sequel to STDE out before the end of the year - if my writers block decides to clear up -.- Anyways happy reading! :)**

**Suspicion**

**Chapter 2 – Acceptance (James' POV)**

Moony, Remus mate, how could you? I thought we were friends, the best of friends Remus! We accepted you! We became animagus for you! Mate, we would die for you! Fuck!

Lily won't accept that you are the traitor. "What if Peter's wrong James?" she says, "what if we've come to the wrong conclusion?" Lily doesn't agree with me when I suggest that we say away from you. Sirius also agrees. "He'll only think that something is up then."

It's now that we decide to change Secret Keepers. Sirius is too important for me for him to die. We're brothers, in all but name and blood.

Sirius came to the house the other night, late, and drunk. He broke down in our embrace. How could you do this to your own _husband_? You're breaking him Remus. What happened to the shy, bookish, chocolate loving, socially awkward boy that I knew? What happened to the resigned, yet brave man I knew that faced every moon with acceptance. What happened to you Remus?

I cannot even bear to call you Moony anymore. _That_ you have noticed. I remember three weeks ago you came and wanted to talk to Lily. Instead of greeting you with my always cheerful "Moony!", I instead greeted you with "Oh Remus, hello." I've greeted you that way ever since. Don't think I don't notice the hurt that flashes though your eyes, though how _dare_ you be hurt?

How _dare_ you show hurt, when _you_ are destroying your marriage? How is it fair that you are destroying all of us and yet you show hurt if I will no longer greet you the way I used to?

This may seem cruel but war changes people. I'm doing what I must to protect my _family_. I am so sorry Remus but this, is after all, your fault.


End file.
